Locura
by Affy black
Summary: Sirius era total y completamente hetero y nadie nunca sería capaz de cambiarlo. Ni siquiera Remus Lupin ¿O sí? Slash SB/RL.


**Titulo: **Locura.

**Summary:** Sirius era total y completamente hetero y nadie nunca sería capaz de cambiarlo. Ni siquiera Remus Lupin ¿O sí?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero los merodeadores y yo seguimos luchando para estar juntos por siempre.

**Nota:** Un One-shoot de una de mis parejas favoritas:) Espero les guste. Advertencia: S L A S H!

* * *

**Locura**.

Sirius estaba cansado de verdad. ¿Es que no entendían que él era completamente heterosexual y que nada le iba a hacer cambiar?

¿Qué lo había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Remus Lupin estaba loco por él? Varios factores en realidad, el primero había sido esa forma insinuante de mirarlo. Joder ¿Por qué tenía que verlo así? Como si Sirius Black fuese en realidad la mejor persona del mundo cuando no era más que un patán que no merecía que le viera con esos ojos. La mirada de Remus parecía taladrarle el alma.

Entonces Sirius decidió que ese cosquilleo en el estomago que sentía al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Lupin observándolo era seguro el horror de imaginarse que su amigo se estaba fijando en él. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¿Cómo le decía a su mejor amigo que no le quería _de esa forma_? Su amistad se iría al carajo. Necesitaba una solución rápida.

La encontró debajo de las faldas de la mitad de las alumnas de Hogwarts. Rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas (exceptuando claro a Lily-propiedad-de-Cornamenta-Evans), menores, mayores, guapas, no tan guapas, en fin, había probado de todo. Eso seguro tenía que ser una prueba de su virilidad y Remus iba a olvidar esas locas ideas de que ellos dos pudieran tener algo.

Sin embargo el segundo factor no tardo en aparecer a los ojos de Sirius Black. ¿Por qué Remus no se deshacía de esas loquitas ideas? De pronto Black notaba como sus pieles entraban en contacto con excusas que él no se creía. Que si le pasaba el libro de Encantamientos, que si le quitaba una basurita de la cara, que si James le había metido el pie y la mano de Sirius había sido lo único de lo que se pudo agarrar para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo. Como si alguien con medio cerebro se fuera a tragar esas excusas, era más que obvio que Lupin lo tenía todo planeado.

James se rió cuando se lo comentó pero ¿Eso qué? James no sabía nada sobre el arte secreto de la seducción –bastaba ver como Evans le mandaba a la mierda a diario. – y Sirius estaba seguro que eso estaba aplicando Moony contra él. Bastaba ver cómo le sonreía. ¡Joder, esa sonrisa! Debería estar prohibida… seguro Sirius tendría que hablar con Dumbledore próximamente para que volviera contra las reglas sonreír de ese modo. Sobre todo si se trataba de Remus Lupin.

¿Por qué demonios la habitación parecía iluminarse cuando el chico ese sonreía así? Seguro le había aturdido o algo parecido porque le resultaba ilógico de pronto perderse y borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente al ver a Remus con esa sonrisita en su rostro. ¡Y eso que no hablamos de su risa! Uff…

Sirius sabía que iba a tener que confrontarlo tarde o temprano y decirle que a él le gustaban las chicas y que eran solo amigos, esperaba que Remus lo comprendiera y parara con esas actitudes para enredarlo en sus redes. Incluso tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su amistad sobreviviera después de la confesión de amor que estaba a punto de oír de los labios de Remus.

Sirius siempre había sido un tipo confiado después de todo.

-Solo quiero que lo admitas y paremos con estos jueguitos, Remus. –pedía Sirius mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se dejaba caer sobre su cama, el castaño le miraba sorprendido, como si de verdad no entendiera nada ¿Desde cuándo Moony se había vuelto tan bueno fingiendo?

-De veras que no se dé qué diantres me hablas, Sirius. –confesó el licántropo sentándose a la orilla de la cama de enfrente que era la de Peter. –Si te explicaras mejor.

-No necesitas fingir, Moony. –aseguró el moreno de bellos ojos grises. –Ya lo sé todo. ¿Desde cuándo?

-De verdad no te entiendo. –continuó replicando el prefecto.

-Solo dime hace cuanto sientes esta atracción por mí, Remus. –prosiguió Black ignorando la mueca de asombro del castaño. –Mira, sé que soy increíblemente atractivo y que mi personalidad fascinante me vuelve irresistible…

-Sirius…

-Pero te lo digo enserio, Remus. –añadió ignorando al muchacho de tez pálida. –No soy de esa clase de chicos. Lo siento mucho y de veras yo te quiero mucho pero…

-Sirius Black.

-Pero pues no son mis gustos. –seguía el moreno. –No te niego que eres muy apuesto e inteligente y que serías la pareja perfecta de cualquiera pero yo simplemente no creo que…

-¡Sirius escúchame!

-Sé que es vergonzoso, Moony. –aseguró Black. –Pero es mejor que lo aclaremos todo ahora. Lo nuestro solo es amistad y no importa cuántas miraditas me mandes y esos roces "accidentales" y cuantas sonrisas insinuantes me hagas. Yo…

-¿Miraditas? ¡Estás jodidamente loco!

-No es necesario que lo niegues, amigo. –comentó el Animago. –Es mejor sincerarnos y…

-¿Quieres callarte? ¡Yo no te he estado insinuando absolutamente nada! Tu mente retorcida y enferma se ha imaginado todo y yo ni siquiera estoy interesado en ti, Canuto. Así que guárdate tus educados rechazos porque no los necesito.

-P-Pero… -balbuceó Sirius sintiendo como sus teorías se derrumbaban frente a él. -¡No intentes negarlo!

-No seas tonto, Sirius. No te he tratado diferente a como lo hago naturalmente. Es toda tu imaginación retorcida. –juró Remus.

Sirius entonces se puso de pie y bruscamente tomó a Remus de las muñecas tirándolo a la cama. Se posó sobre él y le sostuvo la mirada fijamente provocándole un estremecimiento.

-¿Quieres decir que no te gusto? ¿Ni un poco?

Remus no contestó. Enrojeció completamente.

-Todo este tiempo tú…tú no intentabas conquistarme…entonces yo… ¿Por qué sentía esas cosquillas en el estomago y ese calor en el pecho, Moony? ¡Tú tienes que estar interesado en mí!

-¿Para qué me rechaces?

-Para no sentirme idiota después de hacer esto.

Sirius, irreflexivo e idiota como él solo puede serlo, besó a Remus en plena boca haciendo que el licántropo saltara sobresaltado al ser tomado por completa sorpresa de parte de su compañero. El de cabellos negros continuó explorando la boca de Lupin sin siquiera preocuparse por estarle causando al prefecto un casi paro al corazón.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –cuestionó Moony sin aliento mirando los labios de Sirius que segundos antes estaban sobre su boca devorándola con fiereza.

-No sé. –confesó Black. –Ha estado…bien. ¿A que si?

-Sirius, no seas idiota. –musitó Remus Lupin tratando de zafarse del agarre de las manos del moreno. –No puedes ir besando a la gente así como así. No es correcto. –agregó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –quiso saber el muchacho. -¿Por qué lo odiaste o porque casi te da un infarto de lo genial que fue?

-Ese no es el caso.

-¿Vas a seguir diciéndome que esa mirada que me dedicas no es especial? ¿O que cuando nuestras pieles se tocan no es como si una electricidad recorriera nuestros cuerpos? ¿O que me sonríes como no lo haces con nadie más? –inquirió agitado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Si ya sabías todo eso ¿Por qué te empeñabas en hacerme quedar como un acosador y a ti como la pobre victima? –preguntó alzando una ceja. –Eso fue un ataque de cobardía señor Black.

Sirius soltó un enorme bufido que solo fue acallado con la sonrisa dulcificante y tierna que solo Remus Lupin sabía formar en sus labios. Joder como le gustaba que hiciera eso. ¿Por qué se lo había negado? Era lindo poder admitir que le gustaba. Todo Remus Lupin le gustaba en exceso.

-Remus. –susurró el oji gris. –Te quiero _de esa forma_. –agregó temblando. El pálido muchacho le acarició la mano que lo sujetaba.

-Eres la persona más inverosímil e incoherente que conozco. –comentó Lunático en un murmullo. –Por alguna razón que ni yo mismo comprendo también te quiero _de esa forma_, Sirius. Alégrate te me has confesado y no te he dicho que no.

Sirius soltó una carcajada alta y resonante, Remus creía que todo Sirius tenía más de perro que de humano, sus carcajadas-ladridos incluidas y aún así le adoraba con cada fibra de su ser. Miró sus ojos grises una vez más. Lucía turbado pero a la vez extasiado. Como un cachorro emocionado que movía su cola ante un nuevo juguete.

-Si me hubieras dicho que no. –comenzó el muchacho. –Te habría hecho decirme que sí. Eso te lo juro.

Le besó de nuevo. Sus bocas se unieron y era como si siempre hubieran esperado esos momentos. Ansiosas, ardientes, desesperadas, así luchaban para abrirse camino entre los labios del otro. Encajaba. Era obvio para cualquiera, quizá excepto para ellos mismo hasta ese momento. Besos y más besos acompañados de caricias torpes y pasionales.

Había valido la pena seguro.

* * *

Final. Ojala les haya gustado porque yo adoré escribir de esta pareja ¡La adoro! Un saludo a todos :)


End file.
